There are many types of energy storage systems and batteries. However, these previous types of systems are known to have a number of inadequacies and inefficiencies, such as in charge and discharge rates, electrical resistance, thermal management and response times.
The present invention is based on energy storage batteries comprising a laminar configuration and co-planar co-parallel anodes and cathodes whereas other laminar battery constructs use co-facial closely separated electrodes with separators between. For example, laminar battery constructs in coil form have been patented, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,311,996, 6,146,785 and 5,354,629, which are incorporated herein by reference. However, these systems consist of co-facial electrodes with respective electrolyte and are separated with a separator membrane to keep the chemistries apart.
It is an object of at least one aspect of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the need for at least one or more of the aforementioned design features.
It is a further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide an improved energy storage battery system.